Tale of a White Blossom
by JenJen-chan
Summary: *CHAPTER TWO UP* It all started when Harry fell through a floorboard in Hagrid's hut that was cut many years ago. What he finds and what it tells him about his parents' past just all rolls down hill from there...
1. Prologue: Secrets Under the Floorboard

A/N: Alright, just a note, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic and my first time working with a series outside of Ranma, so please go easy on me. Resonantly, I've been reading a whole bunch of fanfics about Lily/James and their whole group, so I thought Aw hell, why not? Anyway, on that note, let's start with the mandatory stuff… 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The great and wondrous J. K. Rowling does. Kudos to her. 

"Talking" 

Thinking 

*NOISES* 

//Radio or Television// 

o/" Music o/" 

[Random A/N in the story (heh heh heh…)]

Now that that's taken care of, TO THE BATCAVE!! I mean, FANFIC!! -_-;; 

Tale of a White Blossom 

Prologue: Secrets Under the Floorboard

The trio of Hogwarts, also known as Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, we're crossing the school grounds to the local wooden hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest now that the day's classes were over. It was merely the second day of school and things were already ghastly around the Potion's room. 

"I swear Malfoy switched those viles on purpose!" Ron declared grumpily. "How was I supposed to know it the mixture would explode in a puff of orange smoke? And Snape _still_ took points off, no matter how much I tried to explain it wasn't my fault!" 

"Well what did you think would happen when you mix the two ingredients that on the page of the potion recipe says 'do not mix'?" Hermione asked, giggling. Ron scowled at her. 

"Hermie, you're not helping." 

"Sorry Ron." 

Her muffled giggles still reached Ron's ears though, and he 'humphed.' Harry suppressed a sigh and smile at the same time looking at his two friends. Ah, it was good to be back at Hogwarts where he belonged, good to finally come home. 

Harry knocked on Hagrid's familiar door when they reached the rackety wooden hut, and was greeted merrily by the half-giant. 

"'Lo all!" Hagrid's booming voice called out, shuffling the three in and helping settle them in the huge chairs in his home. "Sorry I didn' getta see ya at the banquet las' night. One o' the firs' years gave me a scare, he did. Fell outta the boat, and, 'parently, couldn' swim. Had me hands full tryin' to fish 'im out. Not 'ery pleasan', let me tell you." 

"Don't worry about it Hagrid--" Harry started. 

"Was the boy all right?" Hermione cut in. 

"'Course he was! He was with me, weren' he?" Hagrid replied. Hermione looked relieved. At the sound of the whistling teakettle, Hagrid made to get up, but Harry jumped up before he could. 

"I'll get it, Hagrid," Harry told his giant friend, and walked to the fire where the kettle was; but before he could make it to the kettle the floorboards cracked and split underneath him. 

"Harry!" Hermione cried and ran over to him, Ron and Hagrid following close behind. 

"Are you alright Harry?" Ron asked. 

"I- I'm fine," Harry replied, standing shakily. "Just a little surprised." 

"I would be too if I fell through a floorboard," Ron declared. "The thing must have rotted the whole way through!" 

"Aw, I'm sorry 'Arry. I hope you didn' hur'--" 

Hermione shook her head and cut Hagrid off. "No, Hagrid, it wasn't your fault unless you sawed through it purposely. Look at the way it split right down the middle; there's no way a rotted board could split that straight." 

"She right!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at the floorboard closer. "But Hagrid, why would you want to cut one of your floorboards in half?" 

"I didn' cut it!" he exclaimed defensively. "Someone else musta." 

"Well, who ever did, they left something down there," Harry said, bending down and reaching into the gap he had made when the board gave way. He pulled out a dusty leather-bound book with a green cover. On the front cover, a picture of a white lily took up a good piece of space. Hagrid stared at the little old book, speechless. 

"What is it?" Hermione asked. 

"Looks like a diary," Harry answered, flipping through the pages briefly. Without a word of explanation, Hagrid took the book from his much younger friend. 

"Why the bloody 'ell would she leave it _'ere_ o' all places?" Hagrid asked no one in particular. In actuality, it seemed like he was talking to the book in his hands more than anything else. All three young wizards/witch exchanged puzzled glances. 

"Why would _who_ leave it here, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, being the quickest to translate their question into spoken words. Hagrid shifted his gaze to Harry. 

"Harry," he said. 

"Don't look at me," Harry exclaimed. "I don't keep a diary, and even if I did, why would I stick it under your floorboard?" 

Hagrid sighed. "'At's not what I meant. 'Arry, you 'ave every right 'o it. It's yers now," Hagrid told him, putting the worn book into his hands. 

"But, Hagrid," Harry started, "what is it?" 

Hagrid sighed again. "I 'tink it'd be best for you to find out on yer own." Harry just stared at the book, eyes never leaving it once. Hagrid said nothing, just watched with a somewhat sad look on his face before he turned his head and stared out the window. Ron and Hermione didn't notice this though; they were too busy looking anxiously at Harry. 

"Well?" Ron asked, expectantly. "Aren't you going to read it?" 

"Oh, er, right," Harry replied sheepishly and opened the book. He cleared his throat and read, "'July 27, 1967. Dear Diary, I don't usually bother to keep a journal because nothing really spectacular happens to me. I mean, what on earth could ever happen to average, plain, _normal_ little Lily Evans?'" Harry stared at the page in shock. 

"Lily Evans?" Hermione asked, gasping. 

"Isn't-- erm, wasn't that your mum's name?" Ron added. 

Harry didn't answer; he didn't need to. All Harry could do was look confusedly at Hagrid. 

"But, Hagrid--" Harry started. 

"Keep readin'," Hagrid ordered, continuing out the window. Whether he saw something or he just didn't want to look at Harry, they didn't know. Harry just dumbly nodded in reply and started to read again. 

"'I mean, what on earth could ever happen to average, plain, _normal_ little Lily Evans? Nothing, right? At least, not until now. Something happened today that I found journal-worthy, so here I am. Let me start at the beginning, Diary. I got the strangest letter today…'"

A/N: GASP!! And the plot thickens. I know what you were all thinking before. I thought this was supposed to be a Lily/James fanfiction, SO WHY ARE HARRY, RON, AND HERMIONE HERE??? There is a very good reason for that, and finding that diary was it. Don't worry though, the rest is Lily, James, and co. (Except for maybe the epilogue, but that's another story.) 

The chapters will most like begin and/or end in diary form. The rest will be told normally from Lily's POV. And, yes, I know this chapter is super short, but it's a prologue, so sue me. Don't worry though, next chapters _will_ be longer. (I hope… ^^;;) 

As for the date, that year is the year I think her diary was probably written. The way I got it is this way: I go by the date of in the Harry Potter world by publication date (for the first three, anyway). And the date I got for book two (which happened to be the first HP book I happened to grab) it said 1999. Okay, so I figure Harry was twelve then; subtract twelve from 1999 and you get that he was born in 1987, and his mum was about thirty-one when she died. So you subtract thirty-one from 1987 to get 1956, the year Lily was born. Add eleven to that, and ta da!! 1967!! Hope you all enjoyed my logic and math lesson. (As if we don't get enough of this in school…) 

Anyway, if anyone bothered to read all this, you get a cookie!! 

Please remember to review!! ~JenJen-chan 


	2. Chapter One: The Wondrous Wizarding Worl...

A/N: I GOT A REVIEW!! ^___^ Happy happy happy!! At least I know at least one person's read my story and considered it review worthy. THANK YOU MEERCAT!! ::huggles Meercat:: *ahem* Anyway, please read, (hopefully) enjoy, and review!! 

Tale of a White Blossom 

Chapter One: The Wondrous Wizarding World

__

July 27, 1967 

Dear Diary, 

.I don't usually bother to keep a journal because nothing really spectacular happens to me. I mean, what on earth could ever happen to average, plain, _normal_ little Lily Evans? Nothing, right? At least, not until now. Something happened today that I found journal-worthy, so here I am. Let me start at the beginning, Diary. I got the strangest letter today…

*** 

"Lily, you have a letter!" Mum declared, entering the kitchen from the hall. 

"That's strange, didn't the post come already?" Daddy asked, looking up from his newspaper. 

"Everything's strange about Lily," Petunia grumbled from across the table. She didn't have the chance to see my glare, because Mum had hit her upside the head with _my_ letter. 

"Petunia, be nice to your little sister," Mum scolded. 

Petunia grumbled; she's been doing that a lot lately, ever since her chair went flying across the room taking her with it. It happened after she called Sargent a dumb mutt that deserved to be sold to a country where they eat dogs. Who could possibly even _think_ of calling a sweet German Shepherd like Sarge a mutt? I swear, had her chair went flying a tenth of a second later she would have been sporting a black eye on her flight across the room. No one really ever figured out _why_ she went flying, but we figured that since the chair was metal it was probably a magnetic field reaction or something. Strange, really. 

"Here's your letter, Lily dear," Mum said, handing me my letter. It was a thick parchment envelope with my name and address written in green ink. On the back of the envelop there was a purple seal that was a giant 'H' surrounded by a snake, lion, badger, and eagle. 

"Thanks Mum," I replied and tore open the envelope marked in green ink. Inside, I took a hand full of thick pieces of parchment out. Everyone at the table merely stared at me as I sifted through the papers and took the one on top. It read: 

__

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY 

~~~

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore 

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, 

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) 

Dear Miss Evans, 

.We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

.Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. 

Yours sincerely, 

Calvin Black 

Deputy Head Master 

I stared at the letter in amazement, unaware of the expecting and confused looks I was getting from my family. A witch? _Me?_ Plain ol' Lily Evans? This was unheard of! Preposterous! Ridiculous! 

Magnificent! 

Positively _magical!_ 

Me, Lily Marie Evans, a witch! That would explain everything, _everything!_ Why it felt like I was floating, literally, when I fell from the big oak tree in the park last summer! Why whenever Petunia was being ghastly to me she would end up with a bowl of pudding landing on her head or her chair flying across the room! Why whenever we went out somewhere animals would find their way to me and rest their heads in my lap and look at me in a way that said we could understand each other! Oh, everything made sense now! 

"Lily dear?" Mum asked hesitantly. 

"This is wonderful!" I cried out. "Spectacular! Superb!" I ran around the kitchen, spinning and skipping and dancing and hugging everyone, _everyone!_ Even my ghastly elder sister and my loveable brown and black German Shepherd, watching me happily and knowingly. I plopped down on my knees next to my dog, my best friend, and covered his face with laughing kisses. "You knew that whole time, didn't you Sarge? Oh, you clever dog! You clever old mutt!" 

Mum walked over to me hurriedly and felt my forehead. 

"I think she's got a fever," she told my family. "I'll get the thermometer." 

"I'll call the doctor," Dad said. 

"I'll watch TV on the couch," Petunia declared. 

All three of them started their way out of the kitchen, but froze when I called out, "Wait!" They turned and started at me, my face beaming with joy. "I'm not sick! I'm a witch! I'm a witch!" 

"Well, duh Lily. With all those zits, you look the part perfectly. Ow!" Petunia cried as our father's newspaper connected with the back of her head. My elder sister can be so evil! 

But nothing can bring me down! 

I raced over and threw my arms around Petunia, ignoring her looking at me like I had a third eye in the middle of my forehead. Heck, I _could_ have a third eye and I wouldn't care less right now!! 

"Petunia, I get to go to a wizarding school!! Do you know what that means?" Her reply was a black stare. "That's right! I don't have to go to your ghastly girls' boarding school where I'll just be another face like you! I can actually _be_ someone!" 

Despite my frozen, staring, stunned family, I skipped back over to the table and picked up the response slip. Quickly, I signed my name with the pen my father had left on the table when he finished the newspaper's crossword puzzle. I dragged both my parents to the table and jammed the pen into Daddy's hand. 

"All you have to do is sign here and I can go! Can I? Can I? Can I? Pleeeeeeeeeease?" I asked, making myself look as cute and innocent and 'of course, dear!' answer receiving as possible. 

My parents exchanged confused looks, but Daddy still nodded dumbly and started to sign his name on the slip. My mother regained use of her motor skills and grabbed my father's hand right before he could even finish writing the '_D'_ in _'Donald Evans.'_

"Don," Mum said. "We should look at the rest of the information and then discuss it before we make any commitments." 

Daddy nodded and my jaw hit the floor. They _weren't_ going to let me go?! That's cruel and usual punishment going to the same boarding school as Petunia; my sister would do everything within her power to make my stay at St. Mary's Finishing School for Gifted Girls completely horrid! 'School for Gifted Girls;' that's just a way of making the teachers and students at the school sound like they are better than everyone else is. 

I hate that, with passion. 

"Mum, Daddy, you just _have_ to let me go!" I pleaded. "Remember all the strange stuff that's happened to me? When I floated down from the tree last summer? When Petunia's chair went flying because she insulted Sarge? When that deer showed me the way back to camp when I got lost when we were camping during spring break? Remember? Those things _weren't_ just a coincidence, they all happened because I'm different, and now I understand why. I'm a witch!" 

Six eyes had their gazes locked on me, all of them looking like they were ready to tie me up and leave me on the doorstep of a hospital for the clinically insane. I gripped my hands in determination. 

I'm going to Hogwarts, and nothing's going to stop me. 

"I'm going to Hogwarts, and nothing's going to stop me." 

Dad rested the pen back on the table. Mum looked at me seriously. Petunia slinked out of the room. I stared at her, waiting for her words that would seal my fate on whether they were letting me go willing, or I was going to have to forge their signature and sneak to Hogwarts on my own. 

"We'll see," Mum said. 

*** 

__

.Convincing my parents to let me go to Hogwarts was no easy task though; I had my work cut out for me. We spent nearly an hour and a half in 'discussion,' which was more like a fierce, chaotic debate. Let me tell you Diary, I was not going to back down by any means. I was going, even if I had to hitchhike my whole way there. 

.Daddy was fairly easy to convince. All I had to do was stare at him with my big, green eyes and he caved like a sandcastle when a wave crashes over. Hard as a pillow and tough as Jell-O, my father. Mum on the other hand… 

*** 

"But, Mum, you're not being reasonable!" 

"You're the one not being reasonable, Lily dear," my mother replied calmly. "How do you know this isn't just some type of hoax? Then all of us would look foolish and you would be completely humiliated." 

"Mother--!" 

"Don't yell, Lily. It's not going to get us anywhere." 

How could my mother be so… calm?! Why wouldn't she just yell, or at least show she was a little frustrated. I really do love Mum, but I hate it how she stays so calm, never raises her voice, yet has authority over everything. I never understood how she did it, and I resented it. 

"Mum, it's not a hoax," I said, an obvious effort not to yell showing plainly in my voice. "Look at all the forms and details. It's all there in black and white. I don't think even the most brilliant cons could pull off something as elaborate and realistic as this. And besides, what about all the strange things that have happened to me over the years? You yourself even said that I was a magnet for the unordinary and extraordinary." 

Underneath her indifferent mask, I could see my mother sigh at that point. She _had,_ in fact, said that after I got lost camping and that gorgeous deer led me back. Finally, after a pause that seemed like an eternity, she nodded. 

"If you're sure this is really something you want to do--" 

"It is," I eagerly assured her. 

"Then we'll support you one-hundred percent." 

I stuck out my hand. "Glad we reached an agreement, Mum." 

Letting her mask slip away, she laughed and shook my hand. Afterwards, I watched merrily as both she and Daddy signed my permission slip. Once they finished signing, it read: 

__

.We, the parents of Lily Marie Evans, give our permission to allow our son/daughter attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Student's SignatureParent(s)' Signature

Lily Marie Evans Donald Robert Evans Sasha Ann (Martin) Evans

I hugged the slip to my chest after reading it ten times to make sure it was real. After giving my parents lung-crushing hugs, I darted outside where I found a large, brown barn owl waiting for me. When it saw the paper in my hands, it nudged my arm expectantly as if to say 'give it to me so I can deliver it!' Of course, I did as I was implied to do, and watched the old owl soar off into the sky, my future in his large talons. 

***

.Looks like I'm off to Hogwarts, Diary. Oh, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight I'm so excited! I mean, finding out one's a witch is enough to thrill any eleven year old girl, but to know I'm not going to go to the same boarding school as Petunia has just sent me over the edge of from joy to exultation! I think it sent Petunia off the edge too, but a very different edge. 

.Anyway, until we meet again. 

~ Lily 

*** 

__

July 31, 1967

Dear Diary, 

.Can I even begin to tell you how much fun shopping for my school supplies was? The wizarding world has so many interesting things to offer! Have you ever seen a moving painting, Diary? I hadn't; not until today anyway! 

.Thankfully, Petunia demanded to be left at home. I didn't mind one bit, she wouldn't have appreciated any of it even if she _had_ come, and would have made it a ghastly experience for the rest of us. I call my sister 'ghastly' a lot, don't I? But I can't help it! It's the perfect word for her. 

.Arg, now I'm way off topic! Enough about my sister, back to Diagon Alley and my first adventure in the wizarding world… 

*** 

"Are you sure this is the place?" 

"Lily dear, I don't think that little pub could be it." 

"But it is! The Leaky Cauldron is the place it says on my letter to get to Diagon Alley, where I'm supposed to be able to get my wizarding supplies for school." My parents looked back at me skeptically. "Daddy, Mum, trust me." 

I took a bold step into the smoky little pub. To be perfectly honest, with the big bookstore on one side and the record shop on the other, it was hard to notice. Most people just hurried past it, not even acknowledging the little pub. If I hadn't spotted it, Mum, Daddy, and I would have probably wondered around London for hours looking for the Leaky Cauldron. I will admit though, once you went inside the place it had its own little charm that worked its magic on me immediately. 

I love older, different thing. It's one of the reasons I love going through the my late grandparents' trunks of old belongs and why visiting antique stores is a hobby of mine. This quirky old pub had just those elements that I found and loved in my grandparents' old things and the items from antique stores, so one would understand why this place was my new favorite pub. 

Inside the enchanting little place, people (mostly my parents' age and older) wearing odd looking robes and cloaks were scattered at tables or by the bar, talking, drinking, having a grand old time. A middle-aged man with a balding head and a few teeth missing at the bar, apparently the bartender, was cleaning out some beer mugs, so I gathered up my courage and approached the man. 

"Excuse me," I said to the bartender. He looked at me questionably for a moment, then his gaze shifting to that of kindness. 

"What can I do ya fer?" he asked, hanging the mug back up on the hook. He leaned on the counter, his face only a little apart from my; I shifted uneasily and edged back a bit, a bit embarrassed. 

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Diagon Alley from here?" 

His demeanor changed a bit and he stood fully upright, finally showing off how tall he really was. 

"Ay, and who be asking? You and yer folks look like Muggles ter me." 

What on earth is a 'Muggle'? And how was I supposed to answer the man if I didn't have any idea what one was?! Since I had no way of knowing what the heck a Muggle was or if I was one, I pulled out my Hogwarts letter and showed it to him. Within a second, his face went back to kind with a hint of amusement. 

"Ah, a little witch born in a non-magic family finding out her blood for the first time, eh?" he said, more of a statement than a question. He laughed at my confused expression and stepped out from behind the bar, putting my letter back into my hands. "My name's Tom. C'mon, I'll show you and yer folks how ta get inta Diagon Alley." 

He led Mum, Daddy, and I into a little street I suppose you could call it, surrounded by a large brick wall with a single brick missing. Tom pulled out what I immediately deducted was a wand, and held it near the wall. 

"Now, watch carefully now," he told us. "Jus' 'member three up--" He tapped three bricks up from the whole. "And two across." He tapped two bricks to the right, and the wall started to shake. The bricks _moved_ aside, making a gateway to a busy street for us. Tom pocketed his wand as we stared in amazement at what was lying in front of us. Tom turned back to me. "Now, I take it 'ou don' 'ave the right type o' money, so I recommend going ta Gringotts to get yer moneys exchanged. Then you should prob'ly ask a witch or wizard for directions to the other places. To get back in, 'member three up, two across. 'Ou gonna be okay now, missy?" 

I nodded. "I think so. Thank you very much, Tom." 

"Yer 'ery welcome," he said with a smile before turning back into the pub. When I stopped watching him and looked out at the street in front of me again, I wished I had about eight more eyes, and I believe my parents felt the same way. 

*** 

._Everything was so confusing, so exciting after that. The trip to Gringotts to get my money exchanged into wizarding money (Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons) and also open a small account so we wouldn't have to do this every time I came shopping was quite an experience. The long mine cart ride to _my_ vault was faster, steeper, and scarier than any roller coaster ride I've ever been on! But then again, not many roller coasters have dragons in them… _

.Anyway, after we got my money, it was off to buy supplies. Of course, we had no idea where we were going, so we had to ask. And, of course, I have to ask the mother of one of the cutest boys I've ever seen in my entire life! I'm bloody serious, he was knockout gorgeous, especially his pale blue eyes. Oh, I think I could get lost in those eyes forever and ever… 

.Arg, my ghastly sister's just barged into my room and declare that she will grace my presence at dinner. Ugh, what a brat! I'll have to tell you about the rest of my Diagon Alley trip later, and of course the kindest, sweetest, handsomest boy on the face of the planet. Until then! 

~ Lily 

A/N: First chapter, DONE! Whoo hoo!! ^__^ So what do you guys think about the whole journal and first person narration switch off style? I personally like it, and it makes my job a whole lot easier by summarizing more the boring details. I hope you guys like it too! 

By the way, I will make up characters as I need them, like Prof. Calvin Black up there. Just a warning. 

Next time on 'Tale of a White Blossom,' the rest of the trip to Diagon Alley and Lily's gorgeous mystery man!! Stay tuned!! (I feel like an announcer on a soap opera! ^^;;) 

Please remember to review!! ~ JenJen-chan 


	3. Chapter Two: The Pale Blue Eyed Blush

Tale of a White Blossom

Chapter Two: The Pale Blue Eyed Blush

__

August 1, 2003

Dear Diary, 

Sorry I couldn't get back to you last night. Mum and Daddy decided we were going to go out to eat at my favorite sandwich shop to celebrate my getting into Hogwarts!! I had a great time and the chicken salad melt was divine, as usual. Petunia wasn't in a very good mood, but when is she ever? My parents seemed really proud, and Daddy even toasted me at the meal! Oh, I'm so happy I could go to Hogwarts with their permission. I think that if they didn't let me go and I just ran away, I wouldn't be able to come home anytime soon. 

Anyway, where did I leave off last time? Oh, right, Diagon Alley. Well, like I said last time, after Gringotts we had to ask for directions… 

*** 

"Where are we headed next, Lily dear?" Mum asked as we exited Gringotts. Daddy was stumbling behind us a bit, trying to regain his sense of balance after the mine cart ride in the bank. I swear, they should make the bank a theme park and call the way to the vaults a roller coaster ride. 

"I don't know, Mum," I replied, looking over my list. "It says here I need robes, books, a cauldron, a magic wand, and some other things I've never even heard of." I smiled when I mentioned the wand. A true sign of a witch, and I was getting mine soon. _Very_ soon. 

Three guesses what I was looking forward to buying the most. 

"Will we be able to find all that?" she asked uncertainly. 

"I'm pretty sure. Tom said we would be able to get everything I need here, and that we could ask somebody directions if we needed to. How about I go get directions and you go help Daddy?" 

My mother turned around to look at my father who was wobbling his way over to a trashcan, his mouth clamped firmly shut. "Good idea. You do that, and I'll go take care of your father." 

I nodded and looked around at the other witches and wizards darting by. Finally, I saw a woman about the same age as my mother with a Hogwarts letter very much like my own in her hands. She must have a kid (or multiple kids) that are going to Hogwarts, so maybe she would know where to get all the things on my list. I walked over to the woman and tapped her gently on the shoulder. When she turned around, she looked at me questionably. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Um, yeah," was my intelligent response. "I just got my Hogwarts letter a few days ago, and I'm from a non-wizarding family, so when I saw you had one I was wondering if you--" 

Her pale blue eyes lit up. "Hogwarts, eh? First year?" 

"I guess so…" Her gaze was a little unnerving; she was looking me over as if I was a piece of meat in a butcher shop. 

"May I ask your name?" 

"Um, sure. It's Lily Evans." 

She positively beamed and turned to face the shop in back of her called 'Quality Quidditch Supplies.'

"Remus, come here!" she called. A boy who had his face plastered to the window tore away from the glass. I nearly gasped; this boy was _gorgeous._ He had sandy blonde hair, bleached from hours in the sun, and a tall build with extremely long legs. And his pale blue eyes… I've never seen such eyes before in my life! He approached his mother, his smoothing down his fairly neat sandy blonde hair from having his face up against the window. 

"What's up Mom?" he asked. 

"Remus, I would like you to meet Lily Evans. Lily, this is my son, Remus Lupin." 

"Hi," I said quietly. 

"Hello," he replied, in a hoarse whisper. Mrs. Lupin put her hand on her son's shoulder and pushed him a bit closer to me. 

"Lily comes from a Muggle family, so I told her you would help her find the things she needs for school, okay?" Mrs. Lupin more told than asked Remus. Remus blushed a little, but still nodded. 

"Lily dear!" Mum called out and went over to me, half supporting my father who looked a little green in the face. "Did you find out where to get directions?" 

I opened my mouth to respond, but Mrs. Lupin beat me to it. "Oh, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Evans! My name's Annette Lupin, and my son's volunteered to show Lily to the proper shops, if it's alright with you." 

"I suppose," Mum said, looking at my blushed face. She nodded and stuck out her hand. "I'm Sasha Evans, and this is my husband Donald." Dad grumbled a hello. "You mustn't mind him, he's just not feeling so great after the mine cart ride in Gringotts." Mrs. Lupin shook her hand. 

"Marvelous! Remus, you go on and take Lily to Madame Malkin's, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans and I will meet up with you two in a few minutes, okay?" 

"Yes, Mum," he responded and turned to me, extending his hand in the direction we were going. "It's this way." 

I nodded and walked next to the boy in silence. I just merely let him steer me along the crowded streets full of witches and wizards away from our parents to where ever our destination was. Then it dawned on me; I had no idea where we were going. 

"Hey, um, Remus?" I asked nervously. He gazed at me for no more than a second, then focused his eyes straightforward again. "Where are we going?" 

"Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," he said casually. 

Oh, right, that bit of information _really_ helps. 

"What's Madame Mackie's Robes for Every Occasion?" 

"Madame _Malkin's_ Robes for _All_ Occasions," he corrected me. "It's the robe shop where we can get our uniforms." 

"Oh." 

Silence. 

"So, you're going to Hogwarts too?" Dumb question, I know, but all this silence was starting to freak me out. He was so nervous, like he'd never spoken to a girl before. What am I thinking? He's probably had to beat them off with a stick the way he looks! So handsome and mysterious… 

"Yup," he said, still not looking at me. "First year, Gryffindor hopefully." 

"Gryffindor?" 

"Though, I suppose Hufflepuff might not be that bad. My mum was in Hufflepuff, and she said it was fine." 

"Hufflepuff?" 

"Then again, Ravenclaw might not be that bad either, just as long as it's not Slytherin." 

"…You've lost me Remus." 

"Pardon?" He stared at me for a moment, stopping us both in the middle of the street. 

"I don't know what any of those things are," I said slowly, as if I was talking to a small child. "I come from a non-wizarding family." 

He went blank on me for a moment, and then… 

"Oh, that's right. You and you're parents _do_ look a lot like Muggles." 

"Thank you _so_ much." 

I still didn't have any idea what a Muggle was, but I didn't like how everyone kept calling my parents and I one. It's like they were segregating us, making them sound better than us. 

Like I said before, I hate that, with passion. 

"Sorry, sorry. Look, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." He sighed. "I'm not very good with people." 

What is he, nuts?! 

"What are you, nuts?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. He looked hurt, but covered it up with anger. 

"You don't have to rub it in." 

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant. I mean, look at you Remus! You would have to beat off girls with a stick if you ever came to my school!" Even though my school is an all girl school and some of my classmates are boy-starved, but that's not the point! "Stop putting yourself down, would ya? I've only known you for five minutes, and even _I_ can see you have an inferiority complex." 

"Wh-wh--" 

Okay, I'm blunt, so sue me. 

"Either that, or you are extremely humble," I added. "And if it's the latter of the two, you should show it off more. It'll make girls fall head-over-heels for you!" I sighed at his disbelieving stare. "Hello? Anybody in there?" 

"Wh-wh--" 

I put my hands on my hips and twirled around in false anger. "Do you _always_ go blank when you're in the midst of a girl? And here I was, trying to deal you a complement." 

"Wait!" he cried out, panicked. "I didn't-- I wasn't--" 

I spun around and poked him in the middle of the forehead, despite the fact that he was a few inches taller than me. "I was just kidding. Sarcasm is wasted on you, do you know that?" 

"I'm sor--" 

"_Don't_ apologize," I ordered. "You still need to show me where to get my things, so let's go!" 

He smiled slightly, looking as if he had just dealt out a test and I passed, or possibly the other way around. His pale blue eyes had looked nervous, almost depressed before, but now they sparkled and he ran in towards the shop, me dashing behind to catch of with him. I nearly crashed into him when he stopped suddenly in front of a rather large shop with robes _floating_ in the windows. I'm serious, they were floating, no strings or bodies attached; some were casting spells with invisible wands, some were striking random poses, and a pair was even dancing with each other! 

"This is the place," he said, his breathing a little heavy from running. "Madame Malkin's." Before he could say anything else, I grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him towards the door. "Lily!" he cried, his ears turning red. 

"What?" I asked, not letting go or stopping. "We're not going to stand outside the whole time, are we?" 

"N-no…" 

"Then c'mon!" 

I dragged both of us into the shop, and was met by a rather plump witch. She was hurrying about two boys, both our age, one with brown hair and the other with raven black. They stood waiting expectantly, and the witch gave them both a bundle of clothes. 

"Here. Try these on and see if they fit," she told them, pointing to the dressing room. Once they were gone, the plump witch turned to us. "More Hogwarts students, I presume?" We only had enough time to nod before she pushed us both onto a stool. "Arms out, please," she said, flicking her arm in the direction of tap measures which began to measure us on their own. 

To say I was impressed would be an understatement. 

After a few moment, the witch checked our measurement and handed us each some clothes. 

"Here, try these on. The girl's dressing room is to your right, and the boy's to your left," she instructed, pointing in the directions we were to go. 

Before we went into the changing rooms, I grabbed Remus's arm and said, "Come out after your done changing. I want to see how you look." 

Remus blushed, but nodded none the less, and we went our separate ways. 

I headed off to the right and went into a changing stall. After I had locked the door behind me, I removed my worn-in jeans and dark green peasant top that matched my eyes. First, I put on the white button-down shirt, then the gray pleated skirt with matching vest and black tie. Finally, I put the black robe over and looked at myself in the mirror. 

Maybe it wasn't a model run way outfit, but it wasn't that bad. Actually, it looked pretty good compared to the ugly brown jumper and orange striped shirt Petunia has for a uniform. 

Confidently, I marched out of the changing room and back into the main shop where Remus was waiting for me. He was standing next to a three-fold full-length mirror wearing navy-blue pants along with a white button down shirt, gray vest, and tie with the black robe over. I raced over to him, smiling. 

"You look great!" I exclaimed. He looked over at me, then blushed and smiled. 

"So do you." 

"Really?" I asked, turning around and watching my reflection in the mirror, trying to capture all aspects of my reflections. "Well, I'm not very fond of the tie, and I think the skirt makes me look fat, but at least the robe covers most of it." 

"You're not fat," he stated. 

"Yes I am, I mean, look at me Remus," I said, patting my stomach. "Not all of us are lucky enough to be skinny like you," I said, turning back to the mirror. I didn't even need to look at Remus's reflection to see he was blushing. 

"Yeah, Remus," said a high, mocking voice behind us. "Not all of us are lucky like you." 

When I turned around, I came face to face with the two boys we had seen earlier. Both were also wearing Hogwarts uniforms, and laughing at us. 

"Oh, Remus! Hold me!" said the boy with brown hair before he nearly doubled over in laugher. 

"Jerk!" I cried. 

"Aw, Sirius," said the black haired boy, finally able to stop laughing. "Leave 'em alone. They probably just wanted to model for each other, that's all." 

"But Jamsie," Sirius protested. "How could I leave the presence of such a goddess?" He bent over and took my hand. "Hey, babe," he said before kissing it. Chills ran up and down my spine. 

Not good chills, bad chills. 

Oh yeah, this guy was gonna pay. 

I grabbed the guy's arm and twisted it behind his back before he could even react, forcing him to his knees. 

"Do that again," I growled, "and I swear you'll have a fat lip for the next two months." My eyes shot up and I glared daggers at James. "That goes for you too, cap." 

Why did I call him cap? Short for captain. Why was I calling him captain? I don't know, it just sounded good at the time, though, I didn't get the reaction I had expected. 

He laughed. 

I'm serious, the boy laughed. 

"Gee, Sirius, looks like your pick-up lines don't work on _pretty_ girls." Pretty? I felt like chopping the boy into floor sausage, yet still I blushed. Damn, this wasn't good. He pulled me off of his friend and said, "Don't mind Sirius. He goes bananas around pretty girls." He flashed me a smile. I felt like I could have melted. 

"Jeez, what a grip," Sirius moaned, rubbing his arm. "What a tomboy." 

"Lily's _not_ a tomboy!" Remus cried out. All three of us turned to him surprised, me most of all. We had just met not even fifteen minutes ago, and Remus was sticking up for me? 

"Remus…" 

"Well, you're not!" He grabbed my wrist and practically threw me towards the dressing room. "Go and get changed, we don't need to talk to jerks like that." 

I can take care of myself! 

Yet still, I did as I was told and walked out of the changing room in my old clothes, carrying my new under my arm. When I got out, Remus wasn't there yet, but James and Sirius were. 

Oh, happy day! 

"Listen, we're sorry about before," James said. "Just, me and Sirius don't know when to stop. We never meant to get you and your boyfriend all riled up." 

Remus isn't my boyfriend! 

"Remus isn't my boyfriend." 

Sirius perked up rather quickly and dashed over to my side. "Does that mean I have a chance?" 

"I was serious about the fat lip." 

Sirius backed away sloooooooooooowly. James laughed, his bright chocolate brown eyes sparkling. 

"I like you," he said in between chuckles. "Straight and to the point, and not being hooked by Sirius's cheesy pick up lines. I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black." 

"Lily Evans." Pause. "Black? Isn't that the name of the deputy head master at Hogwarts?" 

"Yeah," Sirius said grimly. "My uncle." 

"So, who was the guy you were with?" James said, trying to put the conversation in another direction. 

"Him? Oh, that was--" 

"Remus Lupin," Remus replied, exiting the changing room right on cue. "C'mon Lily, our parents are waiting outside," he said, pointing to our parents who were chatting outside the window. 

"Right," I said. "Bye guys." 

"See you at Hogwarts!" James called after us. 

"Can I have your address?" Sirius called. 

We didn't bother answering, just paid and left the shop. Outside, our parents were waiting and we went with them to the rest of the shops to buy our things. Remus and I in the lead, of course, so no one could hear what we were talking about. 

"Hey, Remus?" I asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"In Madame Malkin's, you really didn't have to stick up for me. I can take care of myself," I told him. He stiffened considerably and went red around the ears. "But I'm glad you did." 

He stared at me in surprise. "But you just said--"

"I know what I just said. It's just, no one's ever done that for me before. Thanks." 

I smiled at him. He smiled back. Then he started laughing. I laughed too. It seemed like all the awkwardness that was a around before melted away, like we had known each other forever and not just under half an hour. 

*** 

After buying all the books, cauldrons, parchment, quills, and potion supplies, we finally were going to get something I had been waiting for all day. 

My wand. 

We all headed towards Ollivander's, me and Remus leading the way like we had all day. Since the little incident in Madame Malkin's where he had stood up for me (even though he really didn't have to, I can take care of myself) he was more open. Sure, he still blushed a lot, but it was to be expected. 

I had found out a lot about him, like how his family lived in a wizarding neighborhood and had a flying course in the back yard. He told me his father worked for the Ministry of Magic and his mother ran her own little potions business. I learned about the basic principle and rules of Quidditch (though most of it went right over my head), and I finally found out what a Muggle is. 

He learned about me as well; about my love of animals, how strange things had always happened to me when I was young, and about ghastly Petunia. I told him about the Muggle (non-wizarding) world, how we got by using telephones instead of owls, Tylenol instead of healing elixirs, and cars instead of brooms. 

It was one of the best afternoons I had in a long time. Mrs. Lupin even invited all of us over for dinner. This wasn't a problem because Petunia was at a 'friend's' for the night, so we all agreed. Remus even promised to show me how to fly and agreed we could try some simple spells with our new wands when we got there. 

Of course, I needed my wand first. 

"Is this the place, Remus? Is it? Is it? Is it?" 

"Jeez Lily, calm down, would ya?" 

"I can't help it," I said, bouncing up and down. "This is the moment I've been looking forward to all day!" 

"Let's go in then!" he said, laughing. 

"Right! CHARGE!!" I said, grabbing onto his arm and plowing into the shop. It was a little shop, boxes piled neatly to the ceiling. Suddenly, Remus and I stopped laughing, feeling like we had just entered a very strict library. Our parents kept near the door, even Mrs. Lupin who had been talking her head off all day falling silent. 

"Good afternoon," a voice said from behind us. I jumped and instinctually grabbed onto Remus's arm, both of us turning to face the voice. I tall, skinny wizard with haunting eyes that seemed to glow standing before us. "I've been expecting you. Hogwarts, first years, am I correct." 

"Y-yes sir," I stuttered. "We're here for our wands." 

"Ah, of course," he said knowingly. He flicked his arm towards two rolls of measuring tap, like the witch in Madame Malkin's had done, and got our measurement. After receiving our measurement, he took a long box off the shelf. "Let's start with the young lady first, shall we?" He handed a wand to me. "Here. Phoenix feather, holly, ten inches. Give it a wave." 

I had no idea what all the details meant, but I did as I was told. A pot on a shelf on the far wall burst. 

"Hm, perhaps not," he said, taking the wand away from me and replacing it with another. "Let's try again, miss. Phoenix feather, maple, seven and a quarter inches." 

Once again, I waved the wand, but this time a painting above the counter fell with a large thud. He shook his head and took out another wand. 

"No fear, there's a right one for you here somewhere. How about this one; dragon heart string, red wood, twelve and three quarter inches." 

The spindly chair in the corner of the room went flying. 

When he took that one away from me, I had to bite my lip to keep from crying. Maybe Mum was right. Maybe it was all a joke and I was going to make a fool of myself. Remus took my hand reassuringly in his. 

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I came here with my cousin to get his wand once, and it took them thirty wands before he finally got the right one." 

I took the fourth wand from Mr. Ollivander, my confidence restored, and held it like a fencing sword. Not many people know, but I was the captain of my school's fencing club, and I was pretty dang good. I struck the wand out as if I was trying to stab my opponent, and a beam of blue light flew out. Daddy had to duck or else it would have hit him in the face. 

"Ah ha, so unicorn hair, willow, ten and a quarter inches was your match," Mr. Ollivander said in a slight amused awe. He turned to Remus. "Now for you laddy. How about dragon heart string, dogwood, thirteen inches?" 

Remus took the wand without any hesitation and gave it a wave. Once again, Daddy had to duck to avoid coming face to face with bright red light. I clapped for Remus who blushed when he heard my applause. 

"Yes, you were much easier to find a wand for, weren't you?" Mr. Ollivander said and told us the price of our wands. Our parents each paid for them while I waved my wand around, making random object around the room float. 

"You're having fun, aren't you?" Remus asked, smiling. I beamed back at him. 

"Yes, yes I am." 

*** 

__

The truth was, I really was having a good time, Diary. Remus is so nice and sweet! And those two boys in Madame Malkin's…something else me we haven't seen the last of them. James was pretty nice, but Sirius was a jerk trying to hit on me! If I had a spork lying around, I probably would have scooped his eyeballs out with it. Anyway, all's well that ends well, I guess. And at least I got my wand!! 

Arg, I am really running out of time; it's already half past midnight. I'll have to tell you about dinner at the Lupin house later. Until next time! 

~ Lily 

A/N: Jeez, this was a long chapter! Much longer than most chapters I write. Anyway, what do you think? I didn't want to have Lily know James first and make it this corny love fest (which it will probably end up being anyway, but that's okay), so Lupin came into the picture. Ten points if you saw that coming! 

Please remember to review people! Please, please, please!! I have cookies!! Lol. ~ JenJen-chan 


End file.
